


Dance

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rip watches Jon and Malcolm dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by seeing a Youtube video of a dance called The Freddie.

Trip was dreading the upcoming dance because he just KNEW Jon would ask him to dance and if Jon was dancing the way he normally did, well, then there was no way in hell the engineer would dance with the older man. Now, it wasn't that Trip didn't like dancing. In fact, he just plain loved to dance and was pretty good at it, if he did say so himself. No, it was the fact that Jon was terrible at it.

No matter how fast or slow the music played, Jon danced at the same pace, in the same moves. Arms pumping up and down in abandon in a demented cheerleader type way. Legs kicking to the side or up and down in time with the arms. And always, always the older man would have a crazed smile. As if having the greatest time of his life and never caring that he always danced alone.

Trip entered the mess hall carefully and looked around. Sure enough, the band was playing a waltz, but there Jon was, with a huge smile on his face as his arms and legs pumped up and down with abandon. With what seemed like the whole crew looking on with morbid fascination. 

As the music kept playing Jon invited person after person to join him. Each refusing with a look of abject horror. Finally the older man reached him. "Don't even think about it Jonny. You know I refuse to dance with you."

"Aw, but Trip, dancing's fun!" 

"I know, but I'll never, ever dance with you." Trip said and even the momentary pout on Jon's face after hearing that didn't change the engineer's mind. 

The music changed to a sort of tangoey rock and roll thing, but Jon's movements did not change. He kept on doing his weird arm and leg pumping thing. And kept going to crewperson after crewperson trying to find someone willing to dance with him. Trip watched it all with a sense of foreboding. Saw Jon reach Malcolm and was certain that the armoury officer would deck the captain for even suggesting they dance and even considered dancing with the older man himself if just to save him. But that proved unnecessary. For amazingly Mal joined Jon on the dance floor. 

Trip gaped as he watched the younger man shimmy and hop and circle Jon like a rabbit high on espresso and sugar. It was... scary, yet mesmerizing in a watching a train wreck as it happens kind a way and the engineer just couldn't bring himself to look away. 

Dance after dance the two stuck together. Jon doing his freaky pumping arms and legs thing, Mal doing his hyperactive shimmy hop thing. No one else dancing because they were all watching the two dance with horrified expressions. Finally the music stopped and so did the two's dancing. Trip watched as Jon extended a hand out toward Mal and gaped as Mal took it. 

Trip blinked. Yet, still the two were holding hands. And smiling. 

Maybe he was having a weird dream. But if he was, it included Jon and Mal walking out of the mess hall together, smiling, with all the gathered crew gawking at them as they left. 

Trip heard a lot of, "did you see that"s and "oh my god, I didn't realize they were such terrible dancers." And it was this more than anything that convinced him that what he saw had really happened. Trip shrugged to himself and left the mess hall. Mostly glad that Jon had finally found someone who was willing to dance with him, even if that meant that the rest of the crew would be traumatized at every dance from now on. And he, at least, was kinda dreading the next dance, just a week away. Maybe he could find a way to wiggle out of going.


End file.
